


Причина курить

by SittZubeida



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил курит редко, но метко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина курить

Нил курит крайне редко. Обычно он предпочитает выплёскивать эмоции в творчестве. Но бывают такие моменты, когда эмоций нет совсем. Только тянущая пустота внутри, которую мучительно хочется заполнить хоть чем-то... хотя бы дымом.  
  


***

  
Первый раз он закурил, когда умерла мама. В какой-то момент стало просто невыносимо слушать все эти сочувственные бормотания, и он вышел на задний двор — глотнуть воздуха. На крыльце курили несколько мужчин, и один из них молча протянул Нилу пачку. Нил так же молча взял сигарету и прикурил. Табак был дешёвый и вонючий, от дыма горчило во рту, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Однако Нил мужественно докурил, даже не закашлявшись, сдержанно поблагодарил и вернулся в дом. А потом его минут двадцать рвало в туалете. Мысленно он решил, что больше никогда не притронется к этой гадости.  
  


***

  
"Никогда" наступило в день обрушения финансовой пирамиды Адлера. В один миг все их наполеоновские планы рухнули — деньги и усилия пропали втуне, а профессиональной гордости «самых ловких мошенников Нью-Йорка» был нанесён сокрушительный нокаут. Нил чуть умом не двинулся, пытаясь оценить ущерб от этой катастрофы. Когда находиться в одном помещении с истерящим Моззи стало физически невыносимо, Нил подхватил пиджак и заявил, что берёт тайм-аут. Он просто шёл, куда глаза глядят, не замечая ничего вокруг, пока не влетел в пожилого джентльмена, только что вышедшего из магазина на углу. Рассыпавшись в извинениях, Нил помог старику подняться и только тогда заметил упавший в лужу бумажный пакетик. Содержимое явно было безвозвратно испорчено, поэтому Нил предложил оплатить повторную покупку. Так он оказался в старейшей табачной лавке Нью-Йорка. Всё в ней дышало аристократическим пафосом: и отполированный прилавок красного дерева, и скрипящие кожаные диваны для посетителей, и даже антикварные аптекарские весы, которыми отмеряли товар. Даже воздух, пропитанный сладковатым ароматом прелых листьев, казался благороднее свежего ветерка на улице. Цены, правда, кусались, а запасы наличности у Нила были весьма ограничены, но он решил, что уж если и стоит предаваться саморазрушению, то делать это нужно с шиком.  
  
Вощёная бумага оказалась довольно плотной, и правильно свернуть её удалось не с первого раза, тем более что изогнутая поверхность парковой скамейки — не лучший выбор для таких упражнений. Но все усилия окупились, когда Нил сделал первую затяжку. Терпкий виноградный привкус табака приятно щекотал нёбо, голова слегка кружилась с непривычки, а все проблемы вдруг как-то поблекли, отступили на задний план. Мир словно заволокло сизой дымкой, и пустота в голове превратилась из пугающей в уютную. Нил лениво наблюдал, как вьётся над кончиком сигареты струйка дыма, и отстранённо думал, что вот так, наверно, и становятся наркоманами. К счастью, он давно уже подсел на другой источник эндорфинов по имени Кейт. Дойдя до этой мысли, Нил вдруг улыбнулся, затушил сигарету и решительным шагом направился к ближайшей станции метро. Теперь он точно знал, что нужно сделать в первую очередь, а с остальным они разберутся вместе. В конце концов, он же лучший мошенник Нью-Йорка, разве нет?  
  


***

  
Невероятно, но факт — за всё время сотрудничества с ФБР Нил ни разу не закурил. Просто кругом всегда было слишком много всего — агентов, дел, событий, эмоций... Мысль затянуться никогда даже не приходила в голову. Так что сегодня — особый случай.  
  
Моззи притащил пару кубинских сигар «в честь счастливого спасения и удачного вступления в ряды Розовых Пантер». Он думает, что они празднуют. Но Нил вовсе не так уверен. В глубине души его грызут сомнения. Не в успехе операции, нет. А в том, что последует дальше. Пантеры имеют обширные связи в криминальном мире, они опасны даже за решёткой. Хорошо, если целью изберут его лично, с этим Нил уж как-нибудь справится. А если они решат ударить больнее, и мишенью станут те, кто ему дороже всего? Как он сможет жить, если из-за него пострадают Моззи, Питер, Эл, Сара... Значит, ему остаётся только умереть, окончательно и бесповоротно. Лишить Пантер цели ещё до того, как они начнут действовать. И он готов принести эту жертву ради тех, кого любит.  
  
Над Нью-Йорком стоит тёплый летний вечер. В комнате тихо играет джаз, где-то вдалеке гудят клаксоны, а Нил Кэффри пускает в звёздное небо идеально ровные дымовые колечки и планирует собственную кончину.  
  


***

  
Нил впервые курит не из-за отсутствия эмоций, а из-за зашкаливающего их количества. Слишком рискованно было возвращаться в Америку, слишком рано. А уж самолично подбрасывать бутылку на порог Бёрков и вовсе чистое безумие. Любой мальчишка из соседнего квартала прекрасно справился бы с поручением, но Нил упрямо попёрся сам, словно надеясь, что его поймают на месте «преступления». Не поймали. Зато ему повезло увидеть в окно, как Моззи воркует с малышом — умилительнейшее зрелище! В принципе, на этом можно было бы и откланяться: задачу он свою выполнил, подсказки отставил, остальное зависит только от умственных способностей Питера. Но Нил просто не мог уехать, не зная точно — дошло его послание или нет?  
  
К счастью, ему хватило здравого смысле не слоняться в окрестностях дома, где его могли увидеть Эл или Питер. К сожалению, единственной альтернативой оставался только сырой переулок неподалёку от склада. Именно поэтому вот уже битый час Нил прятался за мусорным баком, разглядывая свой контейнер, и курил сигареты одну за другой, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Пачку он купил чисто машинально, даже не взглянув на бренд, и теперь жалел только об одном — что не взял две. Питер слишком задерживался. То ли сильно поглупел за этот год, то ли в пробку попал, чёрт его знает. Нил уже был морально готов послать смс-ку с подсказкой, когда наконец-то услышал шум мотора. Питер быстро сориентировался на местности, нашёл нужный контейнер и скрылся внутри. Нил замер, не донеся до рта сигарету. Время, как назло, тоже замерло, и секунды тянулись словно часы. Наконец Питер вышел, сияя так, словно только что выиграл Кубок Стэнли, закинул прихваченную из контейнера газету на заднее сиденье и уехал.  
  
Нил наконец смог выдохнуть. Левую руку что-то кололо, и, опустив взгляд, он с удивлением увидел в ней смятую в ком пачку, где оставалась ещё пара сигарет. Нил выкинул её в мусорный бак, поправил шляпу и, насвистывая что-то жизнерадостное, пошёл вниз по переулку. Если поймать такси, то он ещё успеет на вечерний рейс. Интересно, сколько времени понадобится Питеру на этот раз, чтоб узнать его парижский номер?


End file.
